Your Kinda Adorable
by UntilIDieILoveYou
Summary: All character are human and in second grade. When Rose shows up at school it changes everything.I hope it's better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl it me and I have been wanting to do this forever please tell me what you think I'm so nervous about it. Pleas review and i will love you forever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awsomeness that is Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: who's that chick?

**DPOV**

"Mom!" Dimitri yelled at the top of his lungs. "Where in the world did you put my back pack I can't find it anywhere!"

"It's in the car already you better hurry up if you don't want to be late!" Olena Belikov yelled at her very annoying son.

And with that they got in the car and drove to school

**MPOV(mason)**

" Can we go yet? Are you ready? Mom why did you put that much goop on your face? Can we go yet? Are you ready?" Mason asked that morning.

"Yes Mason I'm ready lets go" Masons mother Joyce said to him (**A/N: I apologize if this isn't his moms real name I just don't know it ;D) **

**APOV(Adrian)**

"Adrian if you don't get your little ass up I am going to pick you up and drag you to school by your hair!" Daniella Ivashkov yelled at her son.

"Just hold on mom I've got to beat the high score for peeps sake!" he yelled back. Daniella walked over to the T.V. and turned it off, grabbed her son, and put him in the car. With Adrian screaming the entire time.

**RPOV(Rose)**

Rose and Lissa were waiting at the door for Lissa's mom to take them to the car. School started 2 months ago, and it was Rose's first day. Rose had to move in with Lissa and her family because , her mom had to move to another city to work with her client.

Rose's mom was a very popular lawyer that won every case she had. Everyone in the business feared her and respected her at the same time.

So now Rose lived with her best friend and they were taking her to second grade at Notria Elementary. She was very nervous and excited. She hoped that she would have a great day.

"Alright girls lets go" And they all got in the car and set off towards school.

**DPOV(Dimitri) **

"Bye momma I love you"

"I love you too Dimka have a good day" Dimitri's mother said as she rode away in her car.

Dimitri walked to class where he met his friends. Adrian, Mason, and Eddie.

"Hey man, Mrs. Mejia said we are getting a new student and it's a girl." Eddie told Dimitri

"Yeah man I hope she's hot!" Adrian yelled. Ah Adrian will be Adrian.

"Well we will just have to wait and see huh?" Dimitri said

They were all called to attention just as Lissa walked in the door. Mrs. Mejia called her over to talk to her. Dimitri could barely hear what they were saying.

"When is she coming?" Mrs. Mejia asked

" She will be here in just a second my mom is in the office with her." Lissa replied.

"Okay well we are going to start our line a day 5 a day so take a seat!" she told the whole class as well as Lissa.

They all took their seats and started their work. Dimitri was working on a math problem when someone came through the door.

He was absolutely dumb struck. This was the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

**APOV**

When she came through the door his heart stopped. All of his prayers have been answered. This girl was hot!

**MPOV**

_I have died and gone to heaven _Mason thought. Because the prettiest Angel he has ever seen just walked into the class room.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! click the sexy review button if you are an amazing god of sexiness!**

**love & kisses**

**3-rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i made this other chapter because I'm not going to be able to update until wednesday after tomorrow because im stealing my sisters computer and wednesday is my birthday(yay!) and I'm getting my own.**

**and a super thank you to my reviewers you made me super happy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own VA or any of its characters :(**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**RPOV**

She walked into class and immediately saw Lissa. At least she would have one friend at this place. Next thing she noticed were four guys just staring at her. It creeped her out, but being Rose she winked at them and blew a kiss.

The look on their faces made her want to laugh 'till her head fell off. They were all wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Class this is Rosemarie Hathaway. Please make her feel welcome." Mrs. Mejia said." Rose your seat is right there." She pointed at a desk that was exactly in the middle as the boys and two seats away from Lissa.

"Thank you teacher." Rose said and moved to her desk. The guys were still staring at her. She sat down and with her Rose flair she flipped her hair and said, "Hello boys," with a little wave of her hand.

Lissa saw the whole thing and immediately started cracking up.

"Is there a problem Miss. Dragomir?" Mrs. Mejia asked

"None at all Mrs. Mejia but you may want to tell Adrian, Dimitri, Mason, and Eddie to close their mouths or they will catch flies." The whole class erupted into laughter.

_This is gonna be a fun day_ Rose thought then got to work on her line a day 5 a day.

**EPOV (Eddie)**

This girl was really hot but he didn't feel much for her. All he felt was that he wanted to be her friend. The guys would think he was crazy, but he didn't care.

**DPOV**

Oh my gosh this girl did things to him. He must be crazy she's just a girl right not right. She was the most beautiful, angelic, gorgeous person he had ever seen.

She was sitting right in front of him and she was focused on her work. He couldn't wait until break so he could talk to her.

He sat there the entire time thinking of what he was going to say to her

_Did you know you're pretty as bejeezus? _

_You're kinda adorable_

_I love you_

Yeah cheesy but, he couldn't help it she did things to him.

"Hey man, did you see her blow a kiss at me?" Mason asked

"It was at me!" Adrian yelled

"NO me!" Dimitri yelled at both of them

"NO SHE DID IT TO ME!" Eddie yelled

"Boys! Why are you yelling?" Mrs. Mejia

"Mason said that Rose blew the kiss at him but everybody knows it was me! Everybody knows I'm WAY hotter! " Adrian yelled.

"Wow that is why you are yelling. Is rose sitting by you guys going to cause a problem, because I have no issues with moving her."

"NO!" they all yelled at the same time

Dimitri heard Rose snicker. "You guys are so funny we should hang out at recess." Rose said with a wink.

"Definitely, that would be great!" Dimitri said back.

"As long as Lissa comes with us of course." She told them.

"Then Christian gets to come too!" Lissa piped up.

"Yeah I go anywhere Lissa goes!" Christian said.

"Class! If you are going to act like this then you aren't going to recess is that what you want?"

"NO! we'll shut up" The guys said

"Good now get back to work!" Mrs. Mejia scolded them

They all sat there quietly and waited for the bell to ring. Dimitri was still staring at Rose. She turned around and caught him staring. She took her notebook out of her backpack and started to write. When she finished writing she folded up the paper and gave it to Dimitri. It was a note it said:

_We should talk ALONE at recess yes?_

He quickly wrote back

_YES! Guess what?_

He gave the note back to her and waited for her to write back.

_Hmmm?_

He smiled before he wrote

_You're kinda adorable_

And flicked it back to her. She read it and laughed. She wrote back:

_U 2_

Finally the bell rang.

* * *

Love it hate it tell me! review its calling to you push the button!

love & kisses

-Rachel


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in 4 ever! but i finished it. I got a new computer so hopefully I will update sooner! Went skiing did you know that you could get sunburnt in the snow? I didn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of its characters but I'm going to add my self in the story just for the heck of it so i think i can own myself.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Alright class you may push in your chairs, and go out to recess." Mrs. Mejia told the class.

Everybody got up and ran out of the door. Rose and Dimitri were the last to exit the classroom. They walked over to the playground and sat in the playhouse so no one would find them.

"Well, um, what do you want to talk about?" Dimitri asked Rose nervously. He felt ready to burst with excitement.

"Well I was thinking you and me could be like, best friends only more, I don't know what to call it?" Rose said confidently.

"Um you mean you want to be my girlfriend?" Dimitri was sweating.

"YEAH! That's it! What do you say?" She held out her hand for him to shake it.

"Yes! That would be awesome! So what do we do now?" Dimitri asked as he shook her hand.

"Well you could hug me and we could go outside so we can tell our other friends." She stepped towards him and he hugged her.

They walked out of the playhouse swinging their joined hands. As they walked up to their friends all the boys stared at Dimitri with jealousy.

"Why are you doing that?" Adrian asked.

"He is my boyfriend now." Rose beamed at him.

"What but, ugh, but, what?" Mason said.

"Oh my gosh Rose your first day and you already have a boyfriend? I am so proud of you!" Lissa said.

"Dude seriously you knew we liked her too. Why did you do that?" Adrian asked when the boys stepped aside.

"She asked me and I couldn't tell her no so we are together now." Dimitri explained

"Oh well who could blame you man she is hot!" Mason said.

Dimitri laughed and walked back over to Rose. She was talking to Lissa about what they wanted to do on the weekend.

"My mom let Christian come over before maybe she will let Christian and Dimitri come over!" she squealed.

"Yeah that would be awesome! We should probably go back to class right?" asked Rose

"Yeah let's go." Dimitri replied.

They all walked back to class together. When they got in the rest of the class was already there. Rose and Dimitri walked in holding hands and a girl with black hair was glaring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rose asked her

"Because you are holding Dimitri's hand and you just barely got here. He is mine!" the girl yelled.

"NUH-UH! He is mine if he was yours then he would be your boyfriend right? But he's not." Rose snapped back.

"Tasha, Rose! Please stop and sit down." Mrs. Mejia said.

"Yes ma'am." Rose said then sat down at her desk.

"Okay we are going to learn about division today. Take out your pencils and a piece of paper. Write down this problem." Mrs. Mejia instructed the class.

The problem said 4 divided by 2 (A/N: I would so put a division sign if I had one on my laptop :P)

"Ooooooo pick me!" Lissa shouted

"Okay Lissa, answer the question." Mrs. Mejia said.

"SIX!" Lissa shouted.

"No Lissa this is division not addition. The answer is 2."

"How did you get that it is 6!" Mason yelled.

"It is 2. Do you remember last week when I taught you all multiplication? It is like that but taking away numbers." She explained

"Oh. Um, explain please?" A girl across the room said.

"Of course Alberta …" Rose tuned out she had already learned this and didn't want to listen. She pulled out her notebook and began to draw. On her paper she drew a girl with long black hair standing next to train tracks. She drew a boy with long brown hair by another girl who looked like she was going to push the other one.

If you didn't notice, let me rephrase. Rose drew a picture of Tasha by train tracks, with Dimitri laughing in the background while Rose pushed Tasha in front of a train.

"And that is how you divide. Rose what is that?" Mrs. Mejia asked as she stormed over and picked up her picture." Well this is very creative, but certainly not appropriate. You must apologize to Tasha immediately."

"Okay whatever, Tasha I'm sorry that you so annoying that I want to push you in front of a train with MY boyfriend laughing at you." she said

"ROSE! I'm calling Mrs. Dragomir to tell her about your behavior!" she stalked over to the phone and dialed Rhea's number.

"You bitch how dare you try to steal my guy. You're going to pay!" Tasha got up and charged towards Rose and tried to hit her. Rose slapped her across the face.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! i personally hate it stupid me but review anyway it makes me feel special**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't hate me! this chapter is way way way over due! I was sick and my computer broke, my cousin moved out, I was grounded for like 2 months and I finally got my computer back please forgive me? any way... DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy. I'm only playing around with the characters a bit :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Then all hell broke loose.

There was biting, hair pulling, hitting. Everything. It was a good fight that landed Tasha in the nurse's office with a black eye and a scratch down the side of her face (**wink wink;D)**

Rose only had one scratch on her arm and a few missing strands of hair. She was sent to the principal's office right away. She walked to the principal's office in silence. All around her she could hear whispers.

_Isn't she new? She was sent to the principal's office on her first day! That girl can throw a punch!_

None of it bothered her she was known as a badass everywhere. Her mom had complained that when Rose was little, she used to hit Janine and actually gave her little bruises.

She finally got to the principal's office and sat down on one of the benches in the front. She waited there for 5 min. and finally was called in. She walked in as if she owned the place.

"Miss Hathaway correct? Pease take a seat." Mr. Jefferson said between his teeth. "Would you like to tell me what happened just a few minutes ago? Because I would certainly love to know why my newest student has been sent to my office on her first day."

"Well she was asking for it! Thinking she owned him and all, he is mine!" Rose squealed.

"Who are you talking about who thinks she owns who? Please clarify." He scolded

"First, I don't have any Idea what clarify means. Second, Tasha thinks she owns my Dimitri. Well she doesn't and she got what was coming to her! Now she knows not to mess with me," Rose stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Okay well you do know you will have to be suspended for 2 days right? I will not allow this kind of behavior at my school." Mr. Jefferson called Mrs. Dragomir and she came to pick Rose up.

"Rose seriously? I have no words to tell you other than you're grounded. Also, you are not allowed to be that boys 'girlfriend' anymore." She brought Rose home and put her in her room. "You aren't allowed to come out of here until dinner." She said and left her alone in her room.

Rose didn't regret beating the s**t out of Tasha. As she said before she had it coming. If she didn't do it sooner or later someone else would have.

She sat on her bed for a while just drawing pictures of her and Dimitri. Finally, she was called out for dinner. When she got to the table she sat and waited to be served. Lissa came running down the stairs with her big brother Andre, Christian, and ….. Dimitri?

"What is going on why is Dimitri here? I can't be with him anymore 'cause I got in trouble." Rose asked she was clearly confused.

"Well Christian said he wasn't coming over without him so I decided it would be nice for you to say bye till 2 days from now." Lissa explained.

"Well that was nice of you. Come on everybody take a seat so we can eat." Rhea says.

They all sat there in silence eating dinner. Rose asked to be excused when she finished her dinner. She got up and started to walk to her room. She stopped when she heard her name being called from down the stairs.

"Roza!" she turned around to see Dimitri at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah? "She asked

"I just wanted to say that I'll miss you at school. I'm sorry that Tasha got you in trouble."

"It's okay it was my fault I wouldn't have got in trouble if I didn't hit her. See you in two days." Rose said. She turned around and walked back to her room to start her two days of torture.

*_*_*_*Your *_*_*_*Kinda*_*_*_*Adorable*_*_*_*

Getting up the next morning for Rose was a lot harder than normal. She wasn't used to the fact that nobody was home with her. Lissa and Andre were at school, Rhea was at work and Eric went to a business meeting. She was completely alone.

A thought came to her all of a sudden. Why not have fun while you are all alone? Rose knew about the nanny cam installed in her room just above her door. They hid it very well but not well enough.

Rose got a chair from down stairs in the dining room and brought it upstairs. She grabbed her black nap blanket and hung it over the spot where the camera was.

Next, she went into her toy box and got out her water color paints. She got all of her paintbrushes and dipped them in all of the different colors.

Rose went out into the hall way, spread her arms into a T and ran down the hallway getting streaks of colorful paint all over the white walls.

When that was done she dropped the wet paintbrushes on the floor and went into the kitchen and attempted to make cookies.

Getting up on a chair again , she grabbed the flour from the top shelf she almost had it but it fell all over the floor.

"oh poo!" Rose shouted. She just picked up the bag and poured it into a bowl. She went to the fridge to get what she thought were the rest of the ingredients. She grabbed chocolate syrup, milk, eggs and baking soda.

She poured the ingredients into the bowl. Not without getting a little of everything on the floor and counter. She turned on the oven and put the bowl in there.

She walked into the living room and started to watch SpongeBob the one where SpongeBob and Patrick go to Glove World and then get stuck in the dark place with the scary monsters that spit.

She was enjoying her show when she heard a loud explosion. She ran to the kitchen and opened the oven. Sure enough the "cookies" exploded inside. Rose laughed and ran upstairs she took the blanket off the wall and got into bed to take a nap.

Rose woke up because she heard the door open and close. She hear Rhea gasp and giggled.

" Rose!"

* * *

**You like it? I hope you did :) and yes I do watch SpongeBob;) he's super cool**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhhhhh! Don't kill me! I'm soo Sorry! My computer kept dying so I just got a new one and I've kind of been completely obsessed with Austin Mahone lately check him out on youtube **

**Is this fair? I called a radio station 832 times tonight because Austin Mahone was on and I didn't get to talk to him once!I got to talk to the radio host though after Austin left. Messed up right? **

**So are you ready for day 2 of little Rose being suspended? I am! Check this out! **

**Thank you to sunayna4sho, kittenxxkisses , and VampireGirl1200 for reviewing last chapter(: It means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Vampire Academy and its characters do not belong to me): **

Rose sauntered down the stairs like nothing was wrong, and peeked around the corner innocently.

"Yes?" she openly said.

"what is this? Why did you do this, are you that mad?" Rhea Yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You will be locked inside your room tomorrow. End of story now go up to your room so I can clean this up."

Rose walked up to her room and sat on her bed. She didn't feel bad for what she did. She was bored! Just wait till tomorrow Rhea you'll see! Rose decided she should clean her room to soften Rhea up a little bit. She made her room sparkly clean and even wrote her an apology letter!

Rose tiptoed down the stairs to see Rhea just finishing cleaning up Rose's mess.

"What do you want?" Rhea sounded annoyed.

"Here." Rose handed her the letter and she read it.

"Dear mommy#2, I'm very sorry for painting on the walls, and messing up the cookies I tried to make. I was very bored and thought you would like some cookies when you got home. I hope you can forget me. Love Rosie." Rhea read out loud. "Rose I think you mean forgive not forget, but thank you sweetie next time just color or watch TV Okay? That doesn't mean you won't be punished you will still be locked up tomorrow, and you are grounded for a week."

"Okay." Rose fake sniffled and headed back upstairs, and as she opened her door she heard Rhea gasp from her "masterpiece" on the walls. She grinned evilly and shut her door. She was coloring a picture of a flower in her coloring book blue and purple when Lissa came in her room.

"Sister! I missed you all day! I was so bored I tried to make cookies and they exploded!" Rose jumped off her bed and hugged the life out of the little blonde girl.

"I missed you too Rosie! So did everyone at school… Not Tasha but oh well she doesn't matter. She did get posted for 2 weeks though for saying the B word." Lissa was bouncing up and down in place being a little more excited than she needed to be.

"So how was school today?"

"It was so boring without you we did a little bit more division and we did coloring when Mrs. Mejia got tired of us asking questions."

"Is she allowed to do that? My old teacher never did that!" Rose yelled

"I don't know, but we don't care" Lissa said, "Well it's almost dinner time so we should wash our hands."

They went to go wash their hands and they only had pizza for dinner since Rhea didn't have time to make anything because she had to clean up after Rose. They all went upstairs after dinner and went to sleep.

**Your**Kinda **Adorable**

The next day Rose faintly heard Rhea lock her room door, but she was asleep because she stayed up until 10:00 last night **(keep in mind that she is in 2****nd**** grade). ** When she finally got up she really had to go to the bathroom. She and Lissa's rooms were connected by a bathroom so she went through the door and did her business. She checked the door on Lissa's side and that one was locked too! Dang it she thought.

She decided to give Rhea a show while she was locked up. Rose went to where her nanny-cam was and pulled off the blanket from yesterday. Okay here it goes…

**RPOV(Rhea)**

Rhea saw a little green light on the top right corner of her computer screen. That means Rose was moving around in her room according to the nanny-cam. She tuned in to her video and almost laughed.

There was Rose in a little sparkly princess dress, with a tiara made out of plastic and fuzzies, and her red mini acoustic guitar.

"Hi mommy! I hope you are seeing this because I am going to do something really cool right now!" Rhea was laughing already and her office neighbor came to see what it was about

" So I am going to sing I like you by One Track Mind! Well a little of it because I get bored easily!" she took a deep breath and started. She strummed the guitar in no particular way because she didn't actually know how to play it.

" I like you  
I like you  
I like you

If your tall or small, I like you  
If your fat or thin, I like you  
If your rich or poor, I like you  
I like you, I like you

Ev ev ev everybody come on everybody  
Shake it to the left left  
Shake it to the right right  
Ev ev ev everybody come on everybody  
Keep dancing tonight

Ev ev ev everybody come on everybody  
Shake it to the left left  
Shake it to the right right  
Ev ev ev everybody come on everybody  
Keep dancing tonight"

By that time Rheas whole floor was in her office watching rose dance and sing to this weird song. **(look it up on youtube but instead of one track mind put Alex constancio he is the reason I love this song!)**They were all laughing.

"Bye mommy! Have a good day at work!" Rose then her blanket over the camera and Rhea turned to all of her colleagues.

"You should put that on youtube! People would eat it up! She is so cute." Her office best friend Cheryl said.

"That's a good idea! I will" Rhea said in excitement! This was much better than paint on the walls and a messy kitchen!

**Love it? Hate it? Tell Me! Don't forget to review! It would make me almost as happy as if Austin Mahone Randomly proposed to me right now (dreamy sigh) review!**


End file.
